A winter's midnight
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Minako has had it with Setsuna avoiding her and decides to set things straight...nevermind that it's midnight and it's snowing out there!


"A Winter's Midnight"  
by Sara Jaye (circa 2002)

Random fluffy Setsuna&Minako story. It's a bit angsty, but has a nice warm, fuzzy ending. This is from Minako's POV.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to me.  
This is a shoujo ai fic. If two girls loving each other bothers you, don't read any further. Otherwise, enjoy!

Come on, pick up the phone already, would you! Sigh...this is really beginning to get on my nerves! Why are you avoiding me?  
It's been a week since the last time we actually talked. You know, just settled down in the living room of your apartment and had a nice conversation?  
Maybe it was the conversation that caused this rift. We'd been talking about relationships and all that and I might've...hinted a bit too much at liking you as more than a friend. All I'd said was that sometimes if two single people hang out enough it's possible they might fall in love. I didn't think I'd sounded that blatant. But you must've picked up on something there, because the conversation suddenly died.  
And I suddenly had to run off to a class.  
Could that be it? Did you think I was running away from you? If you thought so, I'm sorry.  
Still no answer! AAAGH! I know you're there! It's almost midnight and it's snowing like crazy out there. No person in their right mind would be walking around in that, as pretty as it is to look at.  
Wow, ten rings. Wait, wouldn't the answering machine pick up after at least three? Sigh...don't tell me you turned it off.  
This is why I won't tell you right out that I have feelings for you. Because look what happens when I so much as hint at them. But it's just the same. It's not like you would feel the same way. We're too different. You're so mature, serious, and calm. I'm ditzy and idealistic. The opposites attract thing may work for Mako-chan and Ami-chan, but they've always been close. We've only been close recently because we're both lonely. Sure, there's a slight chance you MIGHT feel the same way, but I'd best not get my hopes up.  
AUGH! Twenty rings! Damn it! Well, you obviously won't answer my phone calls. Time for plan B. Yes, I know I said anyone would be crazy to go out in this weather. But I got news for ya: After waiting for you to return my calls or pick up the phone for two hours, I HAVE gone crazy.

Just as I thought, it was cold as hell outside. Wait...cold as hell? I laughed to myself, wondering who thought up that one. Isn't hell supposed to be hot? I swear, the list of 'questions there are no real answers for' could fill an encyclopedia! Oh, well. I have more important things to worry about than unanswered questions. Pulling my jacket tightly around myself, I walked inside the building and up the steps to her apartment. Thank God her apartment isn't more than a few blocks away! I knocked frantically on the door. I felt bad for just showing up like this, after midnight, but I'd just about had it with her ignoring me. Finally, she answered the door.  
"Honestly, it's after midnight, who on earth could that be?" I heard her say just before the door opened. "...Minako"  
"I need to talk to you now, Setsuna Meioh," I said, still shivering. She just stared at me.  
"What"  
"NOW." I didn't have any patience for this at all. She sighed, then let me in. I slipped my jacket off and put it on a chair next to me, then sat down on the couch. "Now, Setsuna, there's something that's been bothering me for the last week that I just can't figure out," I began.  
"Oh? And what might that be?" she inquired, joining me on the couch.  
"You've been avoiding me. Why?" She blinked, obviously caught off-guard.  
"Nani?" She looked at me as if I was insane. "Avoiding you? You're the one who's avoiding me!" she blurted out.  
"No, I've been trying to call you all week. And whenever I run into you anywhere, you barely say hi to me," I said. She sweatdropped. This wasn't like her at all. Was something wrong?  
"I've...been very busy with work and college and all that. I-I haven't had time to answer the phone, or anything like that," she said quickly.  
"And you seem to have unplugged the answering machine as well," I observed, looking at the machine's cord hanging off of the table.  
"I...it doesn't seem to be working properly lately, so I left it unplugged till I have time to bring it into the repair shop," she explained. It was a bit obvious she was lying.  
"I see...unfortunately, I'm, not buying this. Come on, Setsuna. Why are you avoiding me?" I asked. A blush spanned her cheeks as she looked away from me.  
"I was confused, Minako," she said quietly. I nearly fell over.  
"Confused? You've been avoiding me for a week for no apparent reason and you're the one whose confused"  
"About what you said last weekend. About...when two single people spend a lot of time together they might fall in love. You...were looking right at me when you said it." She looked at me for a moment. "I.  
couldn't help wondering if...you had meant us," she said. So it had been that.  
"I figured as much," I sighed.  
"What do you mean"  
"I...thought that might've been the reason you were ignoring me. Because you'd figured out what I was talking about when I said that," I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot.  
"So you were talking about us," she stated.  
"Yeah." Well, she pretty much knew how I felt now, I thought. Would she tell me politely she just didn't think of me that way, or could she possibly feel the same way?  
"Guess I don't have to worry anymore," she said.  
"Worry? About what"  
"Whether or not you felt the same way I did." What! I felt my mind go numb and my heart skip several beats.  
"What are you trying to say"  
"I love you, you little space cadet," she laughed. This time, I actually did fall off the couch, though I was able to catch myself before I landed.  
"You mean...all this time I've been worrying over nothing!" I cried.  
"You mean...you not only feel the same way, you were worried I didn't?" I nodded.  
"Of course! I mean, how could I not after all the time we've been spending together, getting to know each other as more than just fellow Senshi? I don't understand why YOU'RE still alone, Setsuna-san," I told her. Her blush deepened.  
"Hey, no fair!" she protested. "I was just about to say the same about you!" I couldn't help laughing. It was obvious she was faking that pout. Yet I had to admit she looked pretty damn cute that way.  
"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you're...like that?" I asked.  
"Like what"  
"Like...you're acting annoyed, but it's sorta obvious you're just playing. Fake-pouting and all that"  
"What?" she giggled. "Minako-chan, sometimes I wonder how one person can be so...silly"  
"Just comes naturally, I guess. But I mean it. You look cute when you don't look so serious all the time. Not that you look bad when you ARE serious, of course, just...you look better when you're more relaxed," I told her. She smiled and leans closer to me, slipping her arm around my shoulder. I immediately forgot how cold I was.  
"Thanks...I never considered that. I suppose I am too serious sometimes. Considering my job it's kinda hard not to be, though," she said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to relax more often"  
"Yeah. Like in the last few weeks - except for this past one, of course - you've been more relaxed. You haven't been stressed over what might be happening at the Gates of Time, or college, or work...it's nice to see you relaxing and just enjoying life. To be honest, I worry about you a lot," I said.  
"Really? I'm sorry I've worried you then," she apologized. "And how can I not feel relaxed when I'm with you?" Forget how cold it is outside! My cheeks felt pretty damn warm right about now.  
"Aww..." I leaned against her a little more, flashing my most kawaii smile. "I feel a lot better when I'm with you. You actually believe I can be mature and serions, and the others still see me as this silly, misquoting ditz. But then again, I still see them as what they were four years ago. Even though we've all grown up considerably," I said. She nodded.  
"Yes. To me, Usagi will always be that energetic sugar addict, Ami will always be the shy bookworm, Rei the spiritual loner, Makoto the tomboy...but they're not only that. They're still the same yet so different now. You understand what I mean?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I understand. No matter how much we've all grown up, we'll always be our younger selves underneath. You never really forget who you were," I said.  
"It's strange...over the years you've grown up considerably, and lately I'm acting more like a teenager than a grown woman. I don't feel as old...you know, that twenty three-going-on-fifty thing," she mused.  
"I like you better this way," I giggled.  
"Oh really? Give me a reason why," she said teasingly.  
"Because, now I don't have to be nervous about doing something like this," I explained. And with that, I tilted my head in and pressed my lips against hers. When I felt her return the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her chest and back. We held the kiss for what felt like ages, and when we finally pulled back, we were blushing five shades of red each.  
"I really feel sorry for the ones who turned you down," she said. "They really missed out"  
"Hey! Now you beat me to what I wanted to say!" I laughed.  
"Turnabout's fair play," she smirked.  
Ohh...!" I grabbed a pillow and attempted to throw it at her, but ended up dropping it when she grabbed me around the waist, pushed me back onto the couch, and started tickling me. "Aaah! You sneak!" This was a side of Setsuna Meioh I'd never seen before, and I liked it a lot. But no way was I gonna take this lying down. So I did the only thing I could do in my position.  
I wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed her again. Hard. That did the trick. She let her hands drop and kissed me back forcefully for a moment, then broke the contact.  
"Now who's the little sneak?" she whispered. "And were you trying to tell me something, wrapping your legs around my waist like that?" I sweatdropped.  
"Umm...I dunno. Just felt like it." Reluctantly, I freed her from my grasp as we regained composure and settled back down on the couch-well, she did. The second she'd made herself comfy, I snuggled into her lap.  
"I could get used to this...no, scratch that. I already have," she giggled. Then she looked out the window. "The...snow's much heavier than it was when you got here," she said. I gave a quick glance outside. Sure enough, the street was covered in a blanket of white.  
"So it is...it wouldn't be a great idea to walk back to my place in that, especially at this hour," I said casually. "Looks like I'll be spending the night"  
"Wow, you really know how to plan," she said. "It was your intention to spend the night here all along, wasn't it"  
"So what if it was?" I smirked.  
"Well, I was gonna end up coming to your place sooner or later, so it's all the same," she said.  
"You were not"  
"I was! I'm just not as impulsive as you are so I would've waited awhile...like an hour or so," she said. I quirked a brow.  
"Impulsive? Am I really that bad?" I joked.  
"I wouldn't have you any other way," she laughed, then kissed my lips briefly. "Oh, and there's no way I'm making you sleep on the couch," she smirked. Damn, and I'd just managed to get my blush under control!  
"Setsuna-san!" I giggled. "Well, if you insist..." I yawned slightly. "Not like I was gonna sleep on the couch anyway"  
"I knew it"  
It was a good ten minutes before we were able to force ourselves to get up and walk into her room. It felt so damn good to be in her arms! Hell, it felt good to just know we'd been worrying over nothing. I was almost glad she'd left the answering machine unplugged...no, I WAS glad.  
"By the way, Minako-chan...were you trying to suggest something when you...had me in a stranglehold with your legs?" she asked out of nowhere.  
"Umm..." I thought for a moment. "Why? Were you thinking the same thing?" I teased.  
"I'll tell you later..." she said in that soft, mysterious voice she used as Sailorpluto.  
"I really, really like this side of you," I said as we entered the bedroom.  
Let me just say we didn't get much sleep that night. And thank God for those late-night snowstorms!

End

Yay! Finished! And on a rather ecchi note at that. ;;; I swear, I did not intend for it to turn into that. nn;; The mind is a very strange thing.  
Till next time! 


End file.
